Digilove, when you hear it you know its comin'
by Hikari-x-Valerie
Summary: i'm not good at summaries Anyways its a digific about Yolei and Ken mostly, but there is TK and Kari action!
1. Chap 1 its just the begginning

Yolei and Ken. A fan fiction. With some TK and Kari action.

One day Yolei was walking to school with Cody and TK. It seemed like a normal day. Their Digimon were with them and then Yolei could sense something. That something was either wrong with TK, Cody, Kari or Ken. Then She knows its crazy but she then saw something in her mind. Her friend was concerned.

" Yolei, are you okay?", Cody asked his friend. Yolei then fainted. Cody and TK didn't know what to do. They then called an ambulance and the call was annoying.

" Yes hi, my friend just fainted!", TK screamed in the phone.

"Please click 1 to see how to do CPR, press 2 for an ambulance, press 3 to get all information needed.", the lady who answered the phone said.

" Listen I need all of those things!", TK screamed.

"Please don't yell at the phone your making my ears bleed", the lady who answered said.

" Ugh never mind", TK said. Yolei then woke up.

"Ughh, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night", Yolei said trying to cover it up.

" But Yolei you fainted, that's not from not getting enough sleep", Cody explained. With a concerned look on his face. Ken then showed up for some odd reason. He saw his friends crowding around Yolei.

" Is everything okay?", Ken asked.

"I wish you were here 6 minutes ago.", TK said.

"Why what happened?", Ken asked with a concerned look. He then looked at Yolei.

" Yolei fainted but she just woke up", Cody explained. Ken then looked at Yolei and gave her a look that says I-never-thought-you'd -faint.

"Are you okay now Yolei?", Ken asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah I'm fine!", Yolei said while she got up so fast.

"Wow", TK said ," I knew she had strength but this is just remarkable!"

" Yeah I know, and I have known her since we were little!", Cody replied. ' I knew I shouldn't have worried a lot it's just plain Yolei' Ken thought. They all then continued on with their day. TK and Cody explained to the school principal and nurse so she could stay in the office or get someone to always be near her. Kari and Davis heard about this and Kari literally jumped out of her seat.

"Yolei!", Kari yelled as she ran through the halls to the nurse's office. Kari then saw Yolei on the bed sleeping. But Kari thought she fainted again. "Yolei!", Kari yelled again. Yolei then woke up.

"Why did you wake me?", Yolei said.

" Sorry I thought you fainted", Kari explained. TK, Cody, Davis and somehow also Ken.

"Ken what are you doing here?", Yolei asked.

"Oh well I could never let you be alone after what I heard from TK and Cody earlier", Ken said in a concerned tone. " I mean!", Ken yelled as he noticed what he said.

"We know what you mean, your just being a good friend", Kari explained for Ken. Ken then muttered a thanks underneath his breath. Davis was the only one who wasn't a lot concerned. He did care just not a lot.

"I just remembered something!", Yolei yelled ," I think I know why I fainted now, I was rushing and I didn't have a thing for breakfast. Also I was getting dizzy when I was walking."

"That's probably it, you didn't eat, want me to get you something?", Kari asked.

"Yeah but just a drink would be nice you don't have to spend you money on me Kari", Yolei explained. Kari then nodded in agreement. Davis, TK, and Cody then left. The only ones there now was Ken and Yolei. Ken was just starring at her and thinking ' how can this be? Why am I feeling this way? I mean it's just Yolei'. Ken shuck his head. Yolei was off in her own land while Ken was starring at her so she didn't notice. In Yolei land there was a million desserts, she saw only desserts from the tallest mountain. But back to reality.

" Yolei, you may now go if you want to", the nurse said. Yolei then headed off with ken behind her. As she as walking Ken could smell her hair, it smelled like strawberries. 'I can't just leave her alone, what if she faints again? Or more importantly why am I even thinking of staying with her?', Ken thought. It was too silent for too long Yolei had to say something.

" So. Umm how have you been doing Ken?", Yolei asked nervously. Ken shot his head up.

" Oh I've been doing good, what about you Yolei?", Ken replied also nervously. It was again silent. They came up to Yolei's class room. TK and Cody were in her class. The teacher recognized Ken and dashed to him. Ken kept the teacher busy for 15 minutes. While Ken was distracting the teacher Yolei came in and watched Ken talk to her. Yolei's teacher named Ms. Peppenik. She truly had a massive crush on him.

" Ms. Please you're a teacher", Ken said in rejecting Ms. Peppenik. The teacher then just asked him to come into her classroom and stay for the day. He agreed so he could stay with Yolei. As Ken walked in, Yolei's eyes lit up.

"Hey what was with you talking to her?", Cody asked. Ken then sweat dropped.

Ken said ," She asked me out…", Ken said quietly and softly. Ken then shuttered at the thought. In Yolei's thoughts ' why would the teacher want to go out with him? I mean someone like me would! Wait! Me! Umm…I mean that someone my age ', Yolei thought. Kari then came in with a drink for Yolei.

" Here's your drink Yolei", Kari said. Kari then sat beside TK. Yolei was drinking her drink. But then her teacher had to do something.

"Pop quiz!", Ms. Peppenik said. Yolei fell of her chair. Cody brought out his kendo stick. TK, brought out his water bottle and threw it at his teacher. "Hey!", Ms. Peppenik said as she got hit by the water bottle. TK then went down in his seat. The teacher then gave them the test. They all took it even Ken. Cody still had his kendo stick out in case someone threatened him or his friends. After they all finished. TK and Kari started talking and while they were talking Davis was getting jealous.

"So one week left until spring break, what are you going to do?", Kari asked TK.

TK then said ," I have no clue, I'd normally spend time with Matt but this time I kinda want to do something else", TK explained. TK then put his head down. Davis was just looking at him with fake sad eyes. Kari then noticed it and knew they were fake.

"Davis?", Kari asked. Davis then got eye's at Kari. Kari said ," Will you get something for me?"

"Su-su-sure ", Davis stuttered. Davis then showed off his muscles.

"Get me a bag of chips, preferably BBQ wings with blue cheese please? School ends in 2 minutes I'm sure you have a plan to get the teacher to let you out", Kari asked.

" No problem Kari", Davis replied. Davis then ran off and got out of class by force.

" That Davis, and I thought I knew him", Ken said being Davis' DNA digivolve partner he thought he would know him. Yolei then turned to Ken.

" So what do you guys say about going to the digital world after school?", Yolei suggested.

"Why we don't have any problems now", Cody said. Ken then noticed why she suggested it.

"Because, without any danger we can just enjoy ourselves", Ken explained. Yolei was shocked that he knew the idea.

Yolei said ," Exactly!" Ken then smiled at her and then Yolei smiled back. ' Oh what the heck, its Yolei, I can't help but smile , whenever I'm with her I just feel so happy, nothing can make this better, wait it can be if something were to happen', Ken thought. Yolei was thinking the exact same thing.

* 5 days later (spring break just started) *

"Yahoo!", Davis yelled as he failed a dive into TK's pool. Everyone started laughing. Kari just came in, Matt was there too. Tai came in a minute after Kari did.

TK replied to all of them ," Hey, pool is in the back!" Kari didn't care much about the pool, she just wanted to spend time with him and make Davis jealous at the same time.

END OF CHAPTER ONE! I hope you guys love it as much as I did. My favourite part was Davis' dive, you can imagine it! Anyways peace! Next chapter there will be one couple not gonna say! I want you guys to suffer!


	2. Chap 2 its not the begginning anymore

Back to it! Read it to find out who gets together. And here's a good something that I thought of. _if you want to be Together you have to-get-her!_ Anyways here we go!

Kari and TK talked for about a quarter of an hour. Davis didn't notice until he had to go to the bathroom. When he was coming back was when he really noticed. He then needed to get himself into that conversation. TK noticed him coming and Kari and TK were talking about relationships and other junk like that. TK even mentioned that he wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with him. They were just shy and didn't say anything until now. TK said ," Kari I know we talked about this already but I really do want to go out with you, please and accept me for what I am asking , Our digimon are even the same type Angel, and that's what you are!" TK then got cut off by Kari kissing him to make him shut up. TK didn't mind, he just knew that she felt the same way.

"TK…", Kari said softly and quietly ,"You're my angel of hope." TK knew what to say to her.

"Kari…", TK said softly and quietly as well ," You're my angel of light." Little as they knew it, Davis was watching them and got broken inside. But then one of Matt's friends came by and Davis noticed her and started to talk and they hooked up immediately. ' looks like Davis found someone, good for him', Kari thought.

*After the party*

Ken and Yolei left the party last to help TK clean up. Kari had to be home earlier because of how protective her brother Tai is. On the way to Yolei's apartment, Ken and Yolei talked for a bit. Ken said ," Do you really live in the same building?" Yolei was surprised that he knew.

Yolei replied ," Um yes I do, it's just close to the school that's why and for my parents store right underneath." Ken was surprised for the many reasons there where.

" Well your lucky you have many dig ports open here, unlike my area", Ken replied. Yolei couldn't let him go alone or get him to stay.

" Ken, wait! Why don't you stay at my place? It'll be easier for you", Yolei explained. Ken then turned around.

" It would be great. Thanks Yolei", Ken replied being all happy. Yolei and Ken then went to Yolei's apartment and they came in. Of course Yolei's brother's and sister's came to the door and went to Ken.

" Oh my God!", one of Yolei's sister's said.

" I can't believe its really you!", one of Yolei's brothers said. ' This is getting out of hand', Yolei thought. Yolei made action.

"Coming through! He's my friend!", Yolei yelled as going through her brothers and sisters. Yolei then grabbed Ken, and dragged him through her brothers and sisters. Yolei's brothers and sisters followed Yolei and Ken. Good thing Yolei has a door and a chair.

Ken replied ," Thanks for getting me out of there." Yolei nodded in accepting it.

" No problem", Yolei said in response. But to her surprise she forgot about her digimon, Poromon.

"Hey, watch it!", Poromon yelled. Yolei then brought out Poromon. In the same way, Ken brought out Wormmon. ' It's been awhile', Ken thought. " Hello Wormmon!", Poromon yelled.

" Hey Poromon", Wormmon replied back. Ken then smiled at Yolei, Yolei smiled back. Yolei could feel her heart, sink with love. Her heart was being drowned by love. Ken was feeling the same way, but none of them could say that. So they stayed silent, until Yolei's older sister said something.

" It's been silent in there for too long! What are you guys doing?", Yolei's sister had to yell. Ken and Yolei had no idea what she was talking about.

" We are just talking!", Yolei yelled. Wormmon and Poromon are just having races. Even though Poromon can fly, but Wormmon trusts him. Too bad Wormmon lost the trust for the night. After an hour of just being on the computer and talking to everyone else, they were both getting sleepy so they sad goodnights, and Yolei showed Ken the room he was gonna sleep in. But a surprise was there.

" Davis what are you doing here?", Yolei and Ken yelled.

Davis then said ," I needed a place to stay and I see Ken had the same idea, by the way, it was quiet I agreed with your sis Yolei…"

Yolei replied," Umm okay I understand staying here, but why not telling me or even asking me and also now where will Ken sleep now?"

" I can sleep on a couch believe me I had to for many nights", Ken suggested.

Yolei then replied quickly with," No way, take my advice Ken and don't sleep on our couch, it's even bad for sitting, it'll mess up your back trust me when my room was getting re-done I had to sleep on it and since I've had Poromon I've had to get him to bounce on it! Davis just go away! You weren't even welcomed here!" At that note Davis actually left.

" I think you broke him", Ken joked. Yolei laughed at that. Yolei then left Ken to go to sleep. Little did she know he couldn't sleep at all, the same with Yolei something was just stopping them from sleeping. Yolei thought it was just something on her mind, so she got up splashed her face with water. It worked a bit but she woke up every hour. Ken, he did nothing, but he ended up sleeping somehow. Ken's dream was something you would never think of. It was of the digi-destined, they finished off the last dark master, and then Ken and Davis' DNA digivolve broke apart. Wormmon came up and so did Veemon, then Yolei came up and running up to Ken, once she got up, Ken and Yolei kissed. Ken then woke up with a startle. Like it was a nightmare, but it wasn't, he wanted that to happen.

* the next morning*

Ken and Yolei woke up at the same time, without an alarm clock. They both came out in the same hallway. " Morning", Yolei greeted him.

" Good morning", Ken replied ," How did you sleep?" Yolei then looked at him with a little shock.

Yolei replied ," Actually at first I couldn't sleep at all so I splashed my face with water and then it helped a little bit, but I woke up every hour, what about you?"

" Well same here I couldn't sleep at all, so I was just thinking about for some things I need to think about and then I some how fell asleep", Ken replied. After that they then went to the kitchen.

" Do you want anything Ken?", Yolei asked.

" Just a bowl and tell me where your cereal is", Ken replied. They both got their breakfast and headed out the door to meet with the others.

Okay so I'm gonna stop here, to make you want to read more. I am evil right? Lol, yah so the next one will be real soon!


End file.
